


Long Weekend

by Kalloway



Series: Weekends [1]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly a PWP - Mwu finds Kira at a bar and takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> There is drinking in this fic. 
> 
> Inspired by piles of doujin... not always sure what to do with these two but determined to have them do it? (There is precedence in the novels, though. But the novels - at least the English translation - insinuate a lot of things.)

Kira was surprised when someone reached to take away his drink - surprised enough to let his drink be taken. 

"Whatever happened, it can't be that bad," a familiar voice said. A second later, Mwu la Fllaga was sitting beside him at the bar and finishing his drink. 

The look that Kira gave Mwu hopefully implied that indeed, things were that bad. The ring of empty glasses that had formed around him echoed the sentiment. 

"I don't know," Kira muttered, leaning his head on his hands. "And who told you I was here?" 

"No one," Mwu replied with the barest hint of a smile. The bartender set a drink down in front of him without a word. 

"One for my friend, too," Mwu said, gesturing at Kira. "I'll take him home." 

The bartender nodded and headed off to take care of that. 

"If no one told you... then what are you doing here?" Kira questioned. 

Mwu smiled in response. "Friday," he said. "My night to just not be home." 

Confused, Kira tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Mwu cut him off. 

"And Saturday is Andy's night out." 

It took Kira a good half-minute to work out exactly what Mwu meant, but when he did, he blushed a deep red. And then he thought it a little more. 

"What do you do the other nights?" 

Mwu simply smiled. The bartender dropped another drink in front of Kira. 

Kira blinked a few times before downing it. He knew that certain living arrangements hadn't changed following Mwu's return, but he hadn't thought too terribly much about it. 

Maybe not thinking too much about it would be a good thing. 

Luckily, after downing his drink and probably telling Mwu far too many things, Kira stopped thinking entirely. Or, at least, that's about where he stopped remembering things. 

When he woke, confusing at first because he didn't remember being asleep, his next thoughts were to figure out where he was - and with who. 

The soft snoring next to him was half a comfort and half a worry. He'd managed to get safely somewhere at least. With someone. But Mwu had said... 

Mwu! 

Suddenly, Kira wasn't sure if his situation was less or more awkward. A little of both, really. 

Kira kept still for a moment, debating what would be the best course of action. And in that moment, he realized that his bladder needed attention more than anything. 

He untangled himself from the blankets and blinked a few times as he sat up. Thankfully, sitting up wasn't as perilous as it could have been, which was a surprise considering how much he'd been drinking. 

Between the ambient light coming in the window and a nightlight in the near distance, Kira located the outline of the doorway to a bathroom. 

He scrambled there and closed the door - the ceiling light was almost painful when he turned it on. And once he'd taken care of what he'd gone for, Kira lingered, unsure. 

After a couple of minutes, there was a soft knock on the door. 

"Kira? Are you okay in there?" 

"Fine," Kira replied. A glance in the mirror told him that he looked a bit rough, but his stomach was holding out okay. 

Before Kira could open the door, the knob was already turning. Mwu looked sleep-rumpled on the other side - and concerned. 

"You sure?" he questioned as he looked Kira over. 

"Yeah," Kira said softly. "I don't really remember getting here, though." 

"Don't worry," Mwu replied, reaching to put an arm around Kira before guiding him out of the bathroom. He caught the light on the way out. And Kira didn't much mind the guiding, now that everything was really dark. 

"You didn't do anything too embarrassing," Mwu continued. He helped Kira onto the bed, even though Kira really didn't need it once he knew where he was going. 

"Good," Kira mumbled. Being back asleep sounded pretty good. 

"A little surprised at how well you kiss, though," Mwu added. 

And Kira froze. 

"I kissed you?" Kira questioned. He wasn't wholly surprised, to be honest. Perhaps a little disappointed that he didn't remember it, but not wholly surprised. 

"Like this," Mwu said before leaning to softly kiss Kira's lips. Awkward, a bit, Kira thought, but not bad. Mwu definitely knew what he was doing. 

Perhaps being asleep again could wait just a bit a longer. 

"Didn't know you were interested, Kira," Mwu said once he'd pulled back a bit to look at Kira in the dim light. 

"I feel like I don't know anything," Kira admitted. Logic attempted to appeal. "I... don't want to get you in trouble." 

"Won't happen," Mwu said softly. He reached to smooth back Kira's hair. "Don't worry." 

Nodding, Kira didn't doubt him - he would always trust Mwu. He didn't mind at all when Mwu kissed him again. 

By the time, three kisses later, Mwu guided him back to lie properly on the bed, Kira's body was waking up properly. Mwu's weight against him was comforting and arousing at the same time. Mwu wasn't soft, which was a welcome observation. His thoughts didn't wander. 

While Kira had been tucked in fully dressed, Mwu had stripped down to dark pajama bottoms. And despite that, Mwu was warm to Kira's touch. He let his hands wander over scars and smooth skin, not even beginning to echo the way that Mwu was touching him. 

The nearly overwhelming spark that shot through Kira's body when Mwu's hands ventured lower, however, that was a surprise. A very welcome one. Kira moaned against Mwu's mouth and pulled Mwu close. And then he felt the distinct hardness of Mwu's own arousal pressing against his thigh. He paused for a moment, unsure, but another kiss from Mwu and he relaxed. If Mwu had promised to take care of him, Mwu was going to take care of him. And Kira was quite sure he needed this, even if the source was a little unexpected. But better a friend... So much better... Kira was moaning loudly by the time Mwu pulled back to get both of them out of their clothing - he didn't want Mwu's hands not on his body. Except when Mwu leaned down just a bit more to lick away the drops of sticky wetness from the tip of Kira's erection after pulling down Kira's pants... 

That was very nearly too much, and Kira was half-thankful that Mwu didn't let his mouth linger. That would have ended things far too quickly. And then Mwu moved to take off his own bottoms, revealing more scars and also an impressive erection. For a moment, Kira was a bit intimidated at the thought of that inside of him. 

But that didn't seem to be what Mwu had in mind, anyway, which left Kira half-disappointed and half-relieved. 

Instead, Mwu drew low over Kira again, and brushed the back Kira's hair again. 

"Still doing okay?" Mwu asked softly. Kira nodded. 

"You sure?" Mwu questioned. "You've gotten pretty quiet..." 

"Trying to be," Kira admitted. 

"I was going to be offended if I just wasn't good enough," Mwu replied. Kira could see him smile. And then he had his hands on Kira again and Kira just closed his eyes. 

Kira moaned as Mwu's hands wrapped his cock, moving to slide their erections together. Mwu gasped as well and Kira couldn't help himself. It didn't matter that he wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands - he just had to do something and return the pleasure that Mwu was giving him. 

"Nnnn - s'good," Kira managed. Really good. Good enough that he couldn't stop the waves of pleasure building. He clung to Mwu as the first waves of his orgasm crashed over him. He could feel his come on his stomach, hot, and hear Mwu's voice and his own... 

A moment later, Mwu's mouth was on his, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kira wasn't quite sure what to do, except to keep his hands on Mwu, touching and stroking. He wasn't quite as skilled as he'd hoped- Maybe he was still a little drunk-- Mwu moaned against him anyway. Still, Kira was surprised at Mwu's orgasm - at the feel of another man coming against him. 

Mwu didn't let Kira go right away - instead kissing him and keeping him close until the stickiness between them got to be more awkward and cold than sexy. 

Dazed, Kira simply stared at the ceiling while Mwu went to retrieve a towel. He was... a bit stunned with himself and with Mwu and how Mwu had been so natural about it. 

Kira was already half-asleep by the time Mwu helped him clean up and settle back under the covers. He wondered, as Mwu settled back in beside him, if this would ever happen again. It didn't sound bad at all, really. Maybe even go a bit farther... 

His next thought was that it was bright and he didn't remember falling asleep but the coffee smelled good... 

"Morning, Kira." 

Kira sat bolt upright at the sound of Murrue's voice. Which didn't do anything good for the headache he now definitely had. But the coffee she was holding would help... 

She smiled at him. And from behind her, Andrew Waltfeld was smiling too. 

It was going to be a long weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the back of a tiny 4x6" notebook - leftover from my waitress days long ago... "The best thing about the handwritten version of this fic is that it's all in gel pen and so every few pages when one would die, I'd just keep going in a new color. It's a rainbow of improbable smut."
> 
> (A few people really liked this comment, so... leaving it on cross-postings.)


End file.
